Melinda Halliwell/Dark Future
Prudence Melinda "Prue" Halliwell is the third and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She is from the dark future where Wyatt was evil. When Chris changed everything and made Wyatt good he not only saved himself but also her. Eventually in the changed future when P.J. was born, she started going by her middle name, Melinda. Both Chris and Melinda grew up with good Wyatt and all three had a happy childhood with there six cousins. She was named after her aunt, Prue Halliwell who died in 2001. And her ancestor Melinda Warren who began the Charmed legacy. History 'Piper's Death and Wyatt Turns' Prue was there when her mother died on Chris' fourteenth birthday. She went to grab her doll when a demon shimered in. He went to thrown a fireball at her but Piper jumped in front of her. It instantly killed her. He was about to kill her to until Chris showed up and vanquished the demon. It traumtized her so bad, and she was terrified of her magic. She bound her powers from the time she was eleven until she was fifteen, when Wyatt exposed magic to the world and took over. She unbound her powers in order to be able to help her cousins and brother with the Resistance. 'Falling for Damien' When Prue was a little over fifteen when she started dating Wyatt's best friend, Damien Shield. Damien is a half-manticore demon. He was pretending to be on Wyatt's side to get information. The two were deeply in love. But had to keep there relationship a secret in fear of what Wyatt would do to both of them. 'Relationship with Leo' Leo was an Elder, even before Prue had even been concieved. She resented him fo leaving his family behind to be a fulltime Elder. While Prue was a teenager Leo tried to be in her life. But she didn't want him to be. Not only for his mistakes but also never been there for her older brother, Chris. Even though he was always there for Wyatt and even for there mother before she died. Prue would turn to Damien for support when it came to her father. Which he was happy to comfort her and make her feel better. Leo didn't support Prue and Damien's relationship. But neither of them cared when he found out. All that really mattered to them was how the other felt. 'Unplanned Pregnancy' Except, things got more complicated when Prue wound up pregnant. Damien and Prue both freaked out when they found out. They knew things were about to get rough for them, and they were definately not wrong. At first they had to keep the pregnancy a secret. But Prue told her older brother, Chris not that long after she found out. Since she trusted him with all of her heart and knew he would protect her. He already knew Damien and Prue were together and he was okay with it. Since he knew Damien made his baby sister happy. When Wyatt found out his sister was pregnant he was furious. He wanted to kill who ever got her pregnant. Except she wouldn't tell him who. Prue didn't want Wyatt to go after Damien so they agreed to keep the baby being Caleb's a secret. Prue was due to give birth to a baby boy on March-19-2025. After talking it over Damien and Prue decided to name there son, Derek Christopher Halliwell. After Damien's mortal father who was killed a few years back, and Prue's older brother Chris. Since Prue and Chris were very close. They both wanted Derek to have Caleb's last name but knew it would be a give away to who his father was. 'Wyatt Finds Out' Wyatt knew she was keeping the father a secret to keep him safe from him. He sent spies to keep an eye on Prue to find out who the father was. It didn't take long for Prue and Damien to get caught and reported back to Wyatt. When Wyatt found out Prue and Damien were not only together but he was the father of Prue's soon to be son he flipped out. He cornered Damien in The Underworld to kill him. But Prue found out, She left to find them imediately. When she showed up Damien was already beaten and Wyatt was about to throw a fireball at him. She did the only thing she could think of, she ran to Damien as Wyatt threw it. But she was to late it already killed Caleb. Prue fell to her knees crying at all that was left of her boyfriend, his ashes. 'Death' Prue did nothing but cry after Damien was killed. Wyatt yelled at her but she just shut down after loosing the man she loved. Chris would try to talk to her but she would just ignore him. All she felt was pain and sadness. She stopped caring about everything...even herself and her baby. On Halloween night while everyone was busy she locked herself in her bathroom. She had had enough of being in pain. Prue filled the bathtub up before getting in with her white nightgown on. She took an atheme that belonged to Damien before he died with her. Without barely thinking about it she cut a line down both of her forearm, leaned back, and closed her eyes. She wasn't found until the next morning by Angie. Which wasn't until she had somebody bust open the locked door. But by then Prue was to far gone. Neither of her brothers took her death well when Angie told them. But Chris took it the worse since they were so close. 'Chris' Grief' After Prue died Chris did not handle it well. Her death practically destroyed him since she was the only family he hada left. He blamed himself, ignored everybody, and turned to alcohol. Chris believed it was his fault for not being able to protect his little sister or future nephew. His friends that were still alive tried multiple times to help him. But Chris would just drown his sorrow and pain in more alcohol. While she was alive he wasn't always there because he became partly obsessed with stopping Wyatt. But once she was gone he became demon crazed and felt like he failed as an older brother. He's delt with his family dying before. But his little sister was always there and she was the reason he made it through everything. He had to stay stong for her. But once she was gone he had nobody to stay stong for anymore. It was just him...and his pain. 'Chris Goes to the Past' After months of convincing him Angie and Bianca convinced him to go to the past. So he could prevent Wyatt from turning evil and even Prue. Saving his brother and sister was what motivated Chris. But it wasn't easy for him because Prue's death haunted him while he was in the past. Since he saw a lot of Prue in his mother, Piper Halliwell. But he also saw pieces of her also in his aunts, Phoebe and Paige. While he was there he and the Charmed Ones also met baby Damien the night his mother died. Chris wanted to kill the baby but the sisters wouldn't and couldn't do it. They didn't know what Chris knew about him or his sisters history with Damien. Chris wanted to prevent Prue from the pain and heartache she went through. But Piper couldn't kill a baby because she has a baby and couldn't hurt a child. Paige couldn't do it because she didn't believe he would necessarily turn out like his mother, evil. But baby Damien and baby Wyatt soon became friends while he was over. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings. **'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explosion. *'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. **'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs *'Sensing: '''The ability to locate charges and people. This power does not work if somebody is in the Underworld or vice versa. 'Other Powers' *'High Resistance: '''This power causes Prue to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Gallery 873115123 (1).jpg|Prue talks to Chris Screenshot 2014-01-18-18-40-18.png|Prue and Damien the night Derek was concieved Melinda Caleb Dark.jpg|Prue and Damien while she was pregnant Dean_kills_Ruby.jpg|Prue stabbed by a demon Prue-Damien-talk.jpg|Prue and Damien talk in secret SPN_0122.jpg|Prue and Damien fight Category:Dark Paths Category:Melinda Halliwell